Cerita Cinta Tommy
by srzkun
Summary: Hai, gue Tommy dan gue suka sama Angelica, maaikat gue. Dan gue berniat nembak dia sekarang. Kira-kira dia suka nggak ya sama gue?


**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Used under creative expressive purposes only.**

**Summary : Hai, gue Tommy dan gue suka sama Angelica, malaikat gue. Dan gue berniat nembak dia sekarang. Kira-kira dia suka nggak ya sama gue?**

**Warning : Indonesian-Language dan tidak baku, OOC, Typo(s), dan lain-lain**

**Happy Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, gue Tommy Pickles. Siswa SMA biasa. Di kehidupan gue, nggak ada yang luar biasa. Bokap gue, Stu Pickles ,adalah seorang wiraswasta biasa dan nyokap gue, Didi Pickles, adalah ibu rumah tangga. Sahabat-sahabar gue juga biasa aja, Ada Chuckie dan si kembar Phil dan Lil. Gue orangnya ganteng, bersahaja, baik hati, tidak som—

"Hoi!"

Sial, siapa nih yang manggil gue disaat gue lagi memperkenalkan diri gue ini? Ganggu orang aja. Gue-pun nengok, memandang siapa yang manggil gue. Ternyata si Chuckie.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gue rada bête setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada gue. Chuckie mengambil posisi di depan gue, karena emang itu bangkunya dia.

"Lo jadi nembak Angelica?" Tanya Chuckie mulai serius. Gue pun segera membekap mulutnya yang luar biasa ember. Plis deh! Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya, entar kalo kedengaran orangnya langsung gimana?

"Sssstt! Jangan keras-keras," bisikku di telinga Chuckie. Chuckie pun menggeliat, entah karena nggak bisa nafas atau karena mendadak birahi. Dan semoga pilihan pertamalah yang paling condong.

"Iya gue mau nembak dia. Pulang sekolah ini." Akhirnya gue membocorkan rahasia gue kepada salah satu sahabat yang paling ngertiin gue.

Ya, satu-satunya yang bikin gue ngerasa hidup gue luar biasa adalah Angelica. Gadis manis berambut pirang yang diikat dua layaknya Barbie itu adalah tetangga gue pas masih gue make popok. Tinggi dia lebih tinggi 10 centimeter dari gue. Dari mana gue tahu? Entahlah, cuma ngerasa. Dan kabarnya dia JOMBLO! Ayey!

Gue udah membicarakan ini dengan ketiga sahabat gue. Ada pro dan kontranya, udah kayak pemerintah ngeluarin Undang-Undang baru. Phil bilang, Angelica itu playgirl. Tiap minggu gonta-ganti pacar. Lil bilang, Angelica itu senior yang paling dia kagumi, jadi dia setuju banget kalau gue jadian. Dan Chuckie, ada pro ada kontra, secara neneknya Chuckie itu masih sodaraan sama nenek neneknya Angelica yang punya nenek, jadi masih ada tali sodara gitu deh.

Gue suka Angelica udah dari gue SMP, gara-gara dia nolongin gue jatoh. Nggak elit? Cinta emang nggak butuh kemewahan untuk jatuh di hati seseorang. Gue sih pede-pede aja jalan sama Angelica, gue kan ganteng meski gue akuin mantan-mantannya Angelica lebih ganteng daripada gue.

KRIIIINNGGG!

Bell pun berbunyi dan gue nggak sabar untuk cepet-cepet pulang padahal ini baru aja masuk.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini berakhir dengan melelahkan, namun tidak dengan gue (cie elah bahasa gue). Gue dengan riangnya berjalan menuju kelas Angelica, si cantik yang bakal jadi cewek gue. Dengan hati riang, gue berjalan dan diikuti oleh sahabat-sahabat gue. Biasalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chuckie dan kawan-kawan? Gue segera membetulkan dasi dan seragam. Gue harus tampil ganteng meski gue udah ganteng.

Kelas si cantik nggak jauh beda dengan kelas gue. Cuma nyebrang doang kok. Dari kelas aja udah jodoh ehh. Komplotan Chuckie dan si kembar udah siap dengan camdig dan handycam. Biasalah, mau nembak gitu loh.

Akhirnya dengan modal wajah ganteng yang nekat, gue memanggil bidadari gue.

"Angelica," panggil gue dengan lembut. Sial! Gue diliatin kakak kelas, kan jadi grogi! Gue berdeham pelan untuk menutupi kegugupan gue. Gue liat Angelica tersenyum sama gue.

Anjir! Gue udah diliatin dan grogi gini dia Cuma SENYUM doang? KRIK!

Gue lihat Angelica menghampiri gue.

"Ada apa, Tommy?" Tanya Angelica.

Ya Tuhan, gila! Bener ya malaikat itu cantik! Buktinya di depan gue ini ada malaikat. Oh, Angelica bidadariku.

"Gue suka elo. Mau nggak lo jadi pacar gue?" akhirnya gue pun memberanikan diri.

1 menit, Angelica hening, gue menyeringgai, kelas hening.

2 menit, Angelica mengerutkan kening, gue tersenyum tulus, kelas bingung.

3 menit, Angeica tertawa, gue bingung, kelas tertawa mengejek.

"BHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Sh*t! Kurang ajar! Gue udah capek-capek nembak malah di ketawain. Kan bikin gue malu aja.

"Kita nggak bisa pacaran, Tommy sayang." Gumam Angelica masih setengah geli. "—Karena aku sudah punya kekasih," ucap Angelica seraya terseyum tulus meski kata-katanya menusuk tepat di relung hatiku, OH!

Angelica kemudian berlalu dan menggandeng seorang cowok (lumayan) tampan tapi masih lebih tampan aku. Eh! Nggak usah melotot dong! Biasa aja! Kemudian berjalan pulang dengan tangan Angelica menggelendot manja di cowok itu.

Oh tidak! Bidadari gue…

"Ehem!" dehem seorang cewek yang juga senior di hadapan gue yang tengah tersenyum. Cewek itu menatap gue malu-malu dan menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangannya yang berwarna putih dengan aksen love di pinggirannya. Khas cewek banget.

"Ini, jangan menyerah ya." Katanya memberi gue semangat. Manis.

Ini dia bidadari baru gue, hahaha. Yaudahlah, Angelica udah berlalu saatnya melirik bidadari yang baru.

Ini ceritaku, Apa ceritamu?

**The End**

Finnaly bisa nemu fandom Rugrats XD gue seneng banget sumpah! kartun pas gue masih kecil banget gue nonton ginian XD

err ini kan FF ya? jadi sengaja saya buat sangat OOC dan nggak sesuai aslinya. Tommy sebenernya sepupunya si Angelica, tapi lucu juga kalau dibuat romance meski nggak berasa XD

Wanna RnR?


End file.
